


Never Before

by klutzy_girl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Ray's been in love before but the way he feels about Nora is different - she's the love of his life.





	Never Before

Ray’s been in love before but he’s never felt like this - Nora is the love of his life. And the thought of feeling this way should send a jolt through his system, terrify him - but it doesn’t. He’s never been more sure about anything in his life, and that includes joining the Legends. Nora, deep in conversation with Ava, caught his glance after about forty-five seconds. “I love you,” he mouthed.

Beaming, she let out a little chuckle. “I love you too,” she mouthed back.

Ava sighed and rolled her eyes but the grin gave her away. “Sappy fucks,” she murmured under her breath.

Nora glared at her. “Pot calling the kettle black,” she teased before making her way over to Ray.

“Sara and I are nothing like you!” Ava lied through her teeth.

Both Ray and Nora snorted. “Whatever you say,” Nora sing-songed at her best friend. She was glad that she been able to get to know Ava and Mona - they both meant a lot to like, like Ray and the rest of the Legends did.

“Enjoy yourselves. I’m going to get out of here before you engage with any more PDA.” She winked at them and went to find her girlfriend.

Nora turned her attention back to Ray as soon as Ava was out of sight. “So, were you sappy for a reason?” she questioned.

He shrugged. “Just thinking about how much I love you,” he answered honestly.

She quickly kissed Ray, and then led him to the couch, thankful the team was busy. Laughing, Nora gently pushed him down and sat down on his lap. “God, you are amazing.”

Ray blushed. “I’m not that amazing,” he replied, trying to downplay her compliment. 

Nora wasn’t having it. “Yes, you are. And together, we can kick ass in any point in history.” She loved hunting down anachronisms with him and the rest of the team - it was the most fun she had had in her life.

A horn blew so loud out of nowhere that it caught them off guard and they both cringed. “Why?” asked Ray.

“What the fuck?” Nora glared at the door, curious to see who had dared to interrupt them - she already had a suspect in mind.

What came next could only be described as a cackle. “Just doing my part to make sure you don’t get too comfortable,” Ava explained as she walked in before bolting out once Nora jumped up, ready to go after her.

Nora sat back down. “I’m going to get her and Sara back for this but she knows that already. And I have magic on my side!”

“Don’t use magic for evil purposes,” a laughing Ray responded before kissing her yet again. Life with the Legends had never been dull but Nora brought even more excitement in his life, and he adored every minute of it (just like he adored every inch of her).

She mock pouted at Ray as he wrapped his arms around her. “You want to watch a movie, Nora?”

“I get to pick this time.” She loved his taste in movies but sometimes she wanted to watch something else.

“Agreed. And I won’t even complain about it.” Not that he did anyway but still.

As they settled in to watch a movie on Netflix a few minutes later, the two of them only had eyes for each other. And okay, maybe Nora was plotting revenge against Ava but at the moment, her priority was Ray.


End file.
